The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle including at least one electric motor which is connected to at least one rechargeable electric energy storage unit, wherein the charging operation of the energy storage unit occurs such that a charging state limit which is below the maximal charging state of the energy storage device is not exceeded.
Alternative drive systems of modern motor vehicles, which in addition to a convectional internal combustion engine include at least one electric motor as part of the drive unit or have at least one electric motor as exclusive drive unit are well known. The former are often referred to as so-called hybrid motor vehicles and the latter as pure electric motor vehicles. The amount of energy required for the operation of the respective electric motor is usually provided by at least one rechargeable energy storage unit, which is connected with the electric motor(s).
It is known to control the charging operation of corresponding rechargeable energy storage units so that a charging state limit, which is below the maximal charging state of the energy storage unit is not exceeded. Thus the charging operation of corresponding rechargeable energy storage units can for example be limited to a charging state of 80% of the maximal charging capacity of the respective energy storage unit. This allows increasing the service life of the respective energy storage unit.
Also known are vehicle start systems which are commonly known as “Launch Control” in motor vehicles, and which are configured far automatically effecting a maximal acceleration of the motor vehicle, which is in particular equipped with an automatic transmission, from standstill. Activating a corresponding vehicle start system effects automatic maximal acceleration of the motor vehicle from standstill to a predetermined or predeterminable target value such as a target speed, with the maximal acceleration being controlled via one or multiple control devices. Correspondingly, the motor vehicle can be accelerated from standstill for example with a maximal acceleration from 0 to 100 km/h. The activation of corresponding vehicle start systems causes a change of different parameters of the motor vehicle such as the transmission control or an anti-slip control (ASR).
In order to carry out an automated maximal accelerated starting of the motor vehicle, which is equipped with an electric motor which forms at least a part of the drive unit or forms the drive unit itself, the corresponding vehicle start systems are to date not adjusted to the potential of corresponding hybrid motor vehicles or pure electric vehicles.